<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felicidades by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163139">Felicidades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober Versión español [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyborg (DCU Comics), Justice League: War, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Filming, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy les dijo a sus amigos que tiene una relación muy íntima con Víctor Stone, ahora debe de llevar una prueba.</p><p> </p><p>Día 23: Grabar/Stremear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Victor Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober Versión español [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felicidades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163246">Congratulations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor apóyame en <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a><br/>Tambien puedes seguirme en Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El joven aprieta su espalda contra la puerta, revisando con su mirada alrededor de los vestíbulos. Está solo, bueno no solo. Está con Víctor, el jugador cruza sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, mirando al chico con el ceño muy fruncido. Batson pone el cerrojo a la puerta, caminando despacio hasta donde Stone se encuentra.</p><p>“Estuviste increíble, allá afuera.” Dice el chico, tomando el zipper de su sudadera. Deslizándolo hasta que la prenda cae al suelo mientras él continúa avanzando.</p><p>“Gracias…creo. ¿Quién eres?” Víctor da un paso atrás chocando con la banca.</p><p>“Solo un fan.” Billy sube de un salto a la banca, compensando la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Pasa sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Stone, acercando su nariz a la del jugador. “Tú más grande fan.”</p><p>“¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?” Stone posa su palma abierta en el pecho del menor, empujándolo. Batson retrocede, pero retrocede. Acercándose de nuevo.</p><p>“Quiero externarte mis felicitaciones por el juego de hoy. Victorioso.” Susurra el chico, rozando sus labios contra los del jugador. Dejando un beso corto en sus labios</p><p>“Aléjate de mi niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes?” Víctor lo toma por la parte trasera de la camina, tirando despacio de él. Intentando que abra su agarre.</p><p>“Los suficientes, no tienes que preocuparte.” Responde el estudiante. “Me gustas.”</p><p>“Eres un niño…”</p><p>“¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los hombres? o ¿No sabes como lo hacen?” El menor se burla, buscando la mano de Stone para posarla en su cintura. “Yo puedo enseñarte.”</p><p>“Dime cuantos años tienes.” Insiste el jugador.</p><p>“16, ¿Estás feliz con eso?” Víctor desvía su mirada, evaluando la situación. El chico pasa sus manos por los brazos del jugador estrujando los bíceps entre su dedos. “Solo quiero darte una pequeña felicitación. ¿Vas a rechazarla?”</p><p>Susurra el chico, su voz vibra contra la piel del jugador. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien y si ese chico realmente era su fan, no podía simplemente rechazarlo. Ante una negativa, Batson retrocede. Abre con rapidez sus pantalones, lanzándolos sobre uno de los casilleros abiertos. Es delgado, pero con una buena figura, sus piernas tienen músculos un poco marcados.</p><p>Batson toma al jugador por los hombros y baja de la banca, guiando al chico mayor para que se siente sobre la superficie de madera. Stone lo sigue con la mirada, observando cómo se quita la camisa amarilla que lleva debajo, sustituyéndola por la parte superior de su uniforme. Le queda enorme, su cuerpo menudo nada en la prenda.</p><p>“Camisa de novio.” Dice el chico, dando una vuelta completa para que Víctor pueda verlo. Se inclina hacia delante, metiendo sus manos debajo de la prenda, tomando sus calzoncillos. Dejándolos caer sobre el suelo, da un paso al frente saliendo de ellos.</p><p>“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Pregunta el mayor, al tiempo que su más grande fan sube a su regazo.</p><p>“William Batson, pero puedes decirme Billy.” Responde el adolescente, clavando sus uñas en la nuca de Stone. Acercando su boca a la del jugador, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado contacto. Las grandes manos de Víctor se posan en sus caderas, subiendo por su torso, levantando la camisa. Su piel ligeramente rugosa por tomar el balón, sus dedos hábiles presionando la vertebras de su espalda.</p><p>A Batson se le salió decir que conocía al super futbolista Víctor Stone. La mentira se había hecho más grande de alguna manera que no planeo y termino diciendo que no podía llevarlo al baile de primavera porque eran amantes y debían mantenerlo en secreto. Una idea terrible, la peor de todas.</p><p>El adolescente toma las correas de los pantalones deportivos, abriendo las cuerdas. Víctor se remueve dejándolo hacer con mayor facilidad su trabajo. Mete su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Stone, tomando el apenas endurecido miembro entre estas. Es grande, mucho más de lo que pensó.</p><p>“Oh, Víctor eres tan grande.” Dice el joven, dirigiendo su mirada al centro de sus cuerpos. Aun si la piel de Stone es obscura puede ver lo brillante que se vuelve ante la observación. Batson rodea la polla con ambas manos, levantando su rostro para mirar al jugador. Frota la punta de su nariz sobre la mandíbula de Víctor, besándolo de nuevo.</p><p>Mueve sus manos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la punta para frotar con su pulgar la abertura. Víctor intenta seguirlo, buscando a tientas el miembro del adolescente. Batson lo detiene, tomando la mano del jugador con la suya para dirigirlo a su trasero. El mayor toma una de las mejillas separándola de la otra, frotando su dedo sobre el hoyo de Billy.</p><p>Como si se tratara de una chica, Batson está húmedo y estirado. Su dedo se resbala sin apenas resistencia en su interior, notando como el chico se estremece y levanta sus caderas para penetrarse con la mano de este. Sollozando contra la boca del jugador, aumentando el ritmo de su toque sobre la polla de Víctor.</p><p>“Me preparé antes de venir aquí.” Confianza el adolescente, dejando el regazo de Stone para darse vuelta. “Pero… no había puesto algo así de grande en mí antes.”</p><p>“No tienes que hacer esto.” Responde el mayor, Batson niega. Retomando el lugar que abandonó previamente. En esta ocasión dirigiendo su mirada el frente, a sus pantalones que yacen colgados sobre la taquilla de Víctor. Cerciorándose de que su rostro salga bien en cámara, de no perder ningún detalle de ese momento. Apoya sus palmas en las rodillas del jugador, frotando la polla entres sus glúteos.</p><p>“Pero yo quiero hacerlo Víctor, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto.” Confiesa el menor, tomando sus mejillas en sus manos, separándolas para darle una vista perfecta a Stone de su hoyo abierto y lubricado. Se para sobre las puntas de sus dedos, presionando la polla del jugador contra su agujero. Bajando sus caderas despacio, aullando mientras su delgado cuerpo se abre para albergar a su ídolo.</p><p>“Espera, vas a lastimarte.” Pide el chico mayor. Toma a Batson por debajo de las rodillas, levantándolo como si fuera una pluma. Separa las piernas del estudiante, penetrándolo aún más lento. Las pequeñas manos de Billy se envuelven en los brazos de Víctor, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo en voz alta al tiempo que Vic lo lleva hasta el fondo.</p><p>Stone se detiene, cuando su cadera toca el trasero del adolescente. Batson suspira, mientras mira con una sonrisa torcida a Víctor, posando su pequeña mano sobre su vientre. Sus piernas elevadas casi a la altura de sus hombros y tan separadas que desde ese ángulo la cámara debería de captar la dura polla del jugador clavada profundamente en sus entrañas.</p><p>“Estás tan profundo en mi interior Víctor.” El chico jadea entre cada palabra. “Me siento increíble, Víctor. Fóllame por favor, házmelo como se lo harías a una chica.”</p><p>“Deberías esperar un poco.” Pide el jugador.</p><p>“No puedo esperar Víctor, ya he esperado mucho. Vamos hazlo, puedo soportarlo.” Ruega Batson, intentando impulsarse hacia arriba. Stone titubea, pero cede. Levanta al adolescente despacio, solo sacando la mitad de su polla del interior del estudiante y regresando con la misma calma. Billy no se contiene, clava sus uñas en los brazos de Víctor, abriendo sus labios para dejar que su voz salga. “Es tan maravilloso, me siento muy bien. ¿Te gusta Víctor?”</p><p>“Eres muy estrecho.” Responde el mayor, sin bajar el ritmo. Apretando los muslos del chico entre sus manos. Notando como se vuelve más fácil excavar en el cuerpo de Billy, debido a que este no se opone. Su voz resuena en las paredes del abandonado vestidor, sus pies se encogen en cada golpe que le propina a su hoyo.</p><p>“Me encanta que me folles el culo, es mucho mejor que tocarme a mí mismo. Hazlo más fuerte Víctor, como a ti te gusta. Úsame.” Ruega el adolescente, levantando su rostro para mirar a Stone con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicantes. El jugador se estremece, la voz del adolescente tiene un tono increíble, algo que nunca antes ha oído.</p><p>Cerrando sus manos en los muslos del joven, lo eleva hasta salir por completo de su calido interior. Empujándose hasta el fondo, de regreso. Haciendo botar el delgado cuerpo del adolescente sobre su regazo, siendo abrazado por las cálidas entrañas de Batson. El menor levanta sus piernas, mirando a la cámara para que su rostro se visible, jadeando sin inhibiciones.</p><p>Dejando que el chico más grande excave en su interior. Llevándolo imposiblemente profundo, temblando en cada golpe en su estómago. Batson chupa su labio, llamando a Víctor entre sollozos. Su cuerpo arde, sus caderas trepidan, notando como sus huesos se estremecen ante el uso. Stone no es tan rudo, pero es grande, lo puede sentir en su vientre, presionándose contra su barriga.</p><p>Batson chilla, su trasero enrojecido por los golpes. Su agujero abierto hasta el borde devorando la polla que divide su cuerpo y es mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. Víctor lo hace botar sin problemas, como si no pesara. Azotando su hoyo, con rapidez, dejando que Billy se ahogue con su voz suplicando mantras incomprensibles.</p><p>“Víctor, Víctor, Víctor. Me voy a correr, mi cabeza. Víctor solo puedo pensar en lo bien que me hace sentir tu polla.” El chico solloza, levantando su rostro para mirar a Stone. “¿Te vas a venir? Hazlo dentro de mí. Por favor, Víctor, por favor.”</p><p>Stone corresponde el beso, tomando los labios del adolescente. Poniéndose de pie para presionarlo contra los casilleros, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Batson gime por el cambio de ángulo, parado en las puntas de sus pies apenas puede soportar su peso. Víctor lo azota, haciendo sus piernas temblar en cada golpe.</p><p>El menor grita contra la boca de su ídolo, desde ahí la cámara podía grabar el rostro del jugador. De esa manera podría probarles a los chicos que no mintió. Batson mete su mano debajo de la camisa, tomando su propia polla. Envuelve su puño sobre está, masturbándose al mismo son con el que Stone lo penetra, derramándose al interior de la tela.</p><p>El jugador se detiene en las apretadas entrañas, cerrando sus dedos en la tierna carne del menor. Deja caer su rostro sobre el cabello de Billy, derramando su esperma ardiente en el interior del joven. Atestando la inocente carne con su semilla, muerde sus labios, ahogando un gemido pues la voz de Batson ya debió atraer a alguien. Sale despacio del adolescente, dejando que el semen escurra por sus muslos.</p><p>Batson se da vuelta, saltando a los brazos de Víctor, rodeando su cuello con sus delgadas extremidades. Sus piernas aun tiemblan y le resulta difícil quedarse de pies por sí mismo. Mirando a Stone a los ojos con total sinceridad.</p><p>“¿Por qué no me llevas a casa y lo hacemos de nuevo? Tu padre no estará.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sígueme en twitter</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira">https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>